Sinnin's Talk Page - Archive Number 2
This is an archived page of past comments on my talk page. Please add new comments to my talk page found here: Sinnin's Talk Page A Working Solution Please check out my new blog article: User_blog:BigBadBrad01/A_Working_Solution. Lets try to make everyone happy again! :) BigBadBrad01 06:48, May 12, 2010 (UTC) Intro years Where on the package are you getting your information from? We here at the Mattel Archives get our dates from the copyright year, regardless of the "model year." As I've stated before, sometimes "release years" can be up to 2 years into the future. When we find products here how would you like us to input them in order to avoid another "mass edit" of entries? -RazoE :The way we sort the models, is by the release year. all of your recent additions are 2010s, as they will be released to the public as part of the 2010 line. A few of your 2010 new models, you have originally listed as 2009 releases (eg. '71 Dodge Charger) Which can be confusing. Its no big deal, all your edits are done nicely and properly. We can all work together to get all the minor details figured out. We definately appreciate anyone who has some inside sources at Mattel. Keep up the good work! Sinnin 23:59, May 18, 2010 (UTC) --Sounds good, and we're always glad to help! -RazoE sig testing perfection... i hope 12:04, May 20, 2010 (UTC) :I chose "Stalk you." We need even more crazy people around here. Kenny HaarFager 15:50, May 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I borrowed the sig coding, thought that part was kinda funny 19:58, May 20, 2010 (UTC) VW Sp-2 Hello David, I´m Robert from Lower Saxony and I was wondering about the VW SP-2, that you had posted here on our wiki. Can I see more pictures from the VW SP-2? I´m interested in Volkswagen and I want to see the rear and the base from it. Can you show me pictures of the car? Sincerly yours, Treecko-7 22nd May 2010 9:43 p.m. (European time) :Robert... That is a cool car that should be available to us all soon, But I dont have one. RazoE Took the picture, Hopefully he can get you some more pictures of that car. 19:56, May 22, 2010 (UTC) /* Castings */ ::Hello David,enjoying the 'Holiday weekend'? Hopefully! I just made two additions to the '56 Ford F-100 gallery page.I entered the connect Cars and the Classics.As I was about to enter the new Garage Series I realized they were all the same casting.'56' Ford,Just plain '56' Ford.I don't imagine we need all three,if we are just denoting casting revisions,which we seem to be doing.Which,I agree,is an excellent idea.However with this in mind;A-one of my additions needs deleting B-We will have to wait for a new casting revision.That is for additions.I will,if you don't object,defer to you for the decision. Pirate4722 08:00, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :I created the page because you always comment on how many different '56 castings there are. I (or you) still need to create a page for those 100% versions that you added to the Custom '56 Ford Truck page. You have stated that it would be confusing to seperate them, but i feel its confusing to include them, since although based on the same vehicle, they are completely different castings. That is where the 1956 Ford F-100 page comes in, to help distinguish the differences. I did think it was odd that you added different version to the page, but its no big deal, it will all smooth out in the end! 10:47, May 30, 2010 (UTC) :::Not at all Dave,wonderful idea.I will begin in a day or two.If you have any further rejoinders pass them along. Pirate4722 07:18, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Gray Vs Grey I noticed in the Challenger SRT8 page "Gray" was edited to "Grey." I know both are acceptable, but the majority of Americans spell it with an "a," except whenever it's proper, such as a last name, or a Greyhound. What do you guys think, should we have a vote, should we leave it as is, or what? :Sorry that was unintentional. What I did was replace the entire line, so it would have the proper links, then I updated it to reflect your entry, And the Black got changed into Grey Personally I think Gray is fine. The reason i spell it with an "E" is because I once looked it up online and it said "Grey" is proper and as you said "Gray" is American. 20:06, June 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Grey is as a proper Name as you say.Gray is any other,especially a color.HWC is probably one of the greatest offenders.Thay are not interchangeable....OOps!! Pirate4722 21:34, June 9, 2010 (UTC) :::Well, I for one, always change any "grey" spelling I find to where it reads "gray." There's got to be a standard used. And since spelling it "gray" is the American version and Hot Wheels were created by Americans, it seemed the logical thing to do. Don't mind my pointy ears! HaarFager 04:13, June 15, 2010 (UTC) Torino 'Dega ::Dave,I was attracted to the above page while just surfing around.I found the page somewhat in disaray.I made corrections.After aligning the top image I was curios as to whether it actually belonged in that location.I left it,however you may want to investigate further when you have an opportunity Pirate4722 17:20, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :I fixed it. This reminds me of when someone else was new =) 19:58, June 13, 2010 (UTC) ::AAAHH...Yes indeed,it it did have a ring of familiarity to it.One of many good reasons for not casting any aspersions.The picture did not belong there,I trust. Pirate4722 22:34, June 13, 2010 (UTC) :::The pages problems went far beyond a misplaced image, did you notice the entire table was duplicated? =P 09:20, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ::No,in Fact I didn't.I just noticed the errant image and tried to correct it' Pirate4722 04:53, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Sorry About That! Sorry about that, I didn't notice untill now that those rows I deleted weren't duplicates.I'll look more carefully next time before I go deleting stuff. I guess It would have also been better If I could have figured out how to leave a summary earlier, too. BOBTHEBUILDER 03:31, June 16, 2010 (UTC) :Actually most of the lines you deleted were not duplicates. But thanks for admitting your mistakes, it keeps you out of the vandal catagory! 03:34, June 16, 2010 (UTC) Typo Sorry, I meant, "weren't duplicates." 56 F-100 Pickup Article :;I would swear I left you a progress Up-Date on it.I've completed most research.Although more Info on Ultra Hots is needed.Someone,and it completely escapes me who.Gave me the idea of a Gallery of the First editions of the versions and,at least in one instance the first and last.When you click on that image the rest of that page opens.Revealing all the pictorial and verbal information for that version.All that would be necessary is to transfer each versions' Info. in conjunction with this feature.Would it be possible to do this? Also all the various searches would need to be redirected to the final topic name chosen.IE ::If 56 F-100 Pickup were used:Search Custom 56 Ford=56 F-100 Pickup.Search 56 Ford Pickup=56 F-100 Pickup etc.I'm certain with your computer savvy it won't be difficult to determine.Any ideas? Pirate4722 08:17, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :::I think all we need is to create a page for those 100% versions, Then add a link to the 1956 Ford F-100 page at the top of each casting page. That way you should be able to find your way when you find yourself on the wrong page. I find ebay is the best research site, it seems all those elusive versions are available there, with pictures giving the correct name the vehicle was issued as. 20:26, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I've already researched ebay and much more,for all the versions.Whats more I have all the 100% versions.In other words the only segregation that you suggest is for them.Then place Hi Tail Hauler,Ultra Hots,Connect Car,Classics,& Garage all together in the same melange? Pirate4722 20:37, June 27, 2010 (UTC) :::Just like all the other cars, we seperate them by casting, regardless of the series or name. and that highly detailed 100% is the only one that is misplaced. The ultra hot versions and the connect cars and the classics are all the same they either have an opening hood or are the newer tool version with the hood cast shut. Im not sure where all the confusion here is, First we need to sort castings with castings, then we can worry about the names. I have not made the final pages and edits, cause i need you to be on the same page as me here. and i have stepped on enough toes lately. 20:53, June 27, 2010 (UTC) ::I believe I understand,and what I actually had in mind is not worthy of a convoluted discussion,So.How about merely isolating that version.Call it 100% collectible 56 Ford F-100 with dash,to help differentiate it from the Panel Truck.Let Mr. verbose,here write an introductory paragraph (or two) and proceed.Also if this could be accomplished without having to re-enter all the individual versions would be outstanding.In other words just isolate that group,put a heading on it and Go! Pirate4722 22:38, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Mystery's ::Hey Dave I've got all the mystery's you need Xcept,the blue wheel Rigor & VW Give me a heads up Pirate4722 23:20, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :I have not lost hope on finding them (except the blue wheel rigor) But I really want that OH5 yellow fairlane. Do you have any more of those? I have a ton of speed machines, garage and delivery cars, let me know what you need and perhaps we can work out a trade! 01:01, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ::The only one I have ever seen is the one in my collection.I imagine I've checked 2 or 3 hundred and that is the only cat in the bag.It came from a 10 pack.Whats more,I've never seen one for sale,anywhere.I will however turn you on to the mysteries you lack (cars that is).Give me a verification list and an address.My Email is djkjlj&gmail.com. Pirate4722 02:07, July 9, 2010 (UTC) You Have a PM @ HWC 00:51, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Helping Hey Sinnin I want to ask why my edits to the 56 Hi-Tail Hauler page were changed back. I thought I was helping, and had questions for the truck with the orange bikes, have you ever seen thuis before. Lenny :We appreciate any help we can get, But taking pictures from another site and bringing them here is a big no-no! As for the Orange Hi-tail hauler with yellow bikes, that image is a fake/custom. The interior and the bikes are one piece, so you can't have a black interior with yellow bikes. The Blue truck with black bikes was the transition piece, from black to yellow. The orange with yellow bikes never existed. But if im wrong im wrong, show us pictures of yours that you took with your own camera! 21:23, July 11, 2010 (UTC) ::Here We go again! Pirate4722 17:22, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Won't Load Dave,trying to load Superman Version of Wild Thing.Picture won't load .Re did it 4 or 5 times.Only other time I recall having this situation, I neglected uploading Pic.Did this one twice.It's got me.Take a look when you gat a chance please. Pirate4722 19:48, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :I put the correct file name in and everything works fine, so hopefully i understand the problem you were having. =P 20:12, July 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Here's another idea why it might not have loaded for you. I've encountered it a few times before myself. Sometimes certain pictures won't load for me and I've come to realize that it must be because they're not all on the same exact server and sometimes various servers aren't working for one reason or another. Maybe that particular picture was on a server they were doing maintenance on and wouldn't show the moment you were trying to get it to load. Usually, if you just wait a little while, it'll come back up and the pictures will display properly. Just a suggestion. Kenny HaarFager 02:23, July 31, 2010 (UTC) :::I know exactly what your talking about kenny, that is very frustrating. In this case Pirate is going back to his early mistakes and simply mis-typing the file name when trying to add an image. Someday he will learn to simply use cut and paste =P sorry jim i just need to give you a hard time. 07:41, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::::Cut and paste, me exactly! I can't be bothered with actually typing something in! HaarFager 07:58, July 31, 2010 (UTC) ::Well actually being such a neophyte at this,I'm afarid that I must just grin and bear the chastisement.I did try several different times and configurations and they simply wouldn't work.I actually concluded it to be either a mechanical problem with my OS,or cockpit error.Therefore another instrumant(UH,& operator)may be more succesful.Dave,that's not Funny!!! I couldn't handle that again.But it's all good and thanks for looking over my shoulder gentlemen. Pirate4722 08:23, July 31, 2010 (UTC) Mustang Cobra (Corgi) Thank You , I Dont see the Mustang s Page Before i see that you Help to the Page.How I Have to do to add a Gallery? CLK-LM hi sinnin, just wondering, do you have clk lm that i can trade you??? i cant seem to find one myself... :email me your address coaster_mech(at)yahoo.com and i will see what I can do. Watchdawg GEEZ Sinnin, do you REALLY have to put a "followed pages" mark on the SR page? SyndicateOfSpeed 13:38, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :I had that page followed long before you showed up. The real question is, Who is watching who? 07:12, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ::SyndicateOfSpeed: I think your attitude against sinnin is hostile. And harassment nonsense. Sinnin has done a lot of contributions in this wikia, and whenever this is normal here. Stop trying a fight absurd. And accepts modifying something you think wrong. It is not your personal page or blog, is a common project. And the personal ego has to be abandoned.Serralson 17:52, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Yea, Serrallson, I CREATED THAT PAGE, THE SALEEN SR AND MY ATTITUDE IS HOSTILE! SINCE YOU RE-DIRECTED THE SR TO THE S7 PAGE! We should all put our points on cars that we have, after all this is a family site! AND YOU KNOW WHAT, LEAVE MY STUFF BE! NEWCOMERS WOULD WANT TO KNOW LITTLE TIDBITS ABOUT CARS TOO, IT'S NOT JUST ABOUT YOU "VETERANS" By the way, I respect all you're contributions to this site. It really helps, since you did most of the work here. SyndicateOfSpeed 01:22, August 5, 2010 (UTC)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::::That's what the "history" link at the top is for. By going into the history of a page, anybody can see who did what to that page, all the way back to it's creation. I use it a lot to see who did what, because I like to know. Kenny HaarFager 06:58, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::Ohhhhhhhh, OK! There should be a "potential castings" page for things like the SR. And, we should advertise this more!SyndicateOfSpeed 13:19, August 5, 2010 (UTC) ::::::"Potential Casting" pages won't work because sometimes, for whatever reason, Mattel will create a car and even produce limited numbers and still not release it for some reason. So, if a page is created for a car we heard is going to come out soon, it might get killed and not actually ever come out. That's why we only create casting pages for cars that have actually been released. Ones that never got released would just take up useless space. Now, there could be a page created for all the cars that were designed and molded, but never released. Do we have anything like that already? Kenny HaarFager 15:53, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::To my knowledge, there is no section about models designed and molded. But never put up for sale. O designs failed, or discontinued series. (As might be the case of the Citroën C4 Rally ... whose future is unclear.)It would be a good idea, if you have verifiable information. And do not fall into the realm of speculation.Serralson 19:05, August 5, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Hey, I have lost of the Citroen C4's at my local store! Should I buy a couple if they are rare??? SyndicateOfSpeed 21:30, August 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::If finally the problem of license Citroën, is not solved. My advice SyndicateOfSpeed is to buy 1 or 2. And store it in its original card, not modify. In the future could be of great value in the collector market.Serralson 04:03, August 7, 2010 (UTC) :The licencing agreement issues have been solved, and the car will be produced. The only thing not confirmed is if the initial red version will continue or if they pick up with a second color. Now stop blogging on my talk page 21:08, August 7, 2010 (UTC) ::Cool, thanks! See ya! SyndicateOfSpeed 21:11, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Mustang Cobra (Corgi) Hi, I Just want to know if you can Add more Info. To the Page. :Im still looking for info.. I do not want to copy it from South Texas Diecast. I use them as a referance to the info, and not as a source 03:09, September 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I see you have added most of the missing info. Unless you have the cars in hand, then i guess that page is done for now. We dont want to add info with assumed or borrowed 3rd hand opinions. 03:15, September 9, 2010 (UTC) 1966 Dodge A100 Van Hi, Sinnin, I LOVE the A100 and so does my dad, so could you tell me where I could find one and show me a picture of the card so I could find a couple? -Thanks SyndicateOfSpeed 13:19, September 2, 2010 (UTC) :I get all my non-mainlines from One Stop Diecast it has a typical 2010 delivery card! 20:51, September 2, 2010 (UTC) main page Hi David, we might want to wait on making changes to the main page in light of this announcement. —Scott (talk) 01:21, September 19, 2010 (UTC) :Sounds good. Thanks for your response...... to be continued! 01:55, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Bugged images Thanks David, I didn't know about it, I'm updating a few images and I hope next time they work fine Just to make it clear, the image is still distorted... how can we fix it??? Thanks! Victorrfr 21:41, October 5, 2010 (UTC)